


Hidden Agenda

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: stargateland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armstrong considers his reasons for sacrificing his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stargateland Aug 2011 Very Minor Character Stories challenge

Having spent a lifetime working through the complexities of the political system, dealing with the machinations of those with hidden agendas that might or might not be for the good of the whole, Armstrong believed that nothing was ever simple. Any action and question had to be deliberated upon, looking for the patterns and clues that would prove the questioner had ulterior motives. Every sentence had to be carefully thought through to avoid the wrong sound byte ending his political career.

He had kept his head down through most of his career, and that had given him the opportunity to rise in power. Yet he had stuck his neck out when he allowed Chloe to sway him regarding the Icarus Project. There were enough problems on Earth, and more than enough worlds in Pegasus and the Milky Way to reap billions in alien technology but Chloe had sold him on the mystery of the Ninth Chevron.

As the Icarus Base fell to an attack, he ran with the others, heading towards the Stargate but another direct strike brought down the ceiling ahead of him, sealing him off from the gate along with dozens of others. He knew there was no time, that it would be expedient to save the ones you can in a form of battlefield triage. While those with him panicked, he remained calm because Chloe was on the safe side of that debris. He had to believe that she would make it to the Stargate--and Earth.

He never expected anyone to come back for them and was surprised to hear a muffled shout telling them to stand back. The smaller explosion cut a hole through the debris that was wide enough for one person at a time. He could have pulled rank. He was a United States Senator after all, but instead he waited until last, helping the others through.

It wasn't until after he stepped through the Stargate that he realized what Doctor Rush had done. It was too late to go back and with the air thinning due to the breaches in the _Destiny_ 's hull, and with his own life slipping away from the combination of internal injuries and the drug thinners he needed for his heart, Armstrong knew he was the logical choice. He was dying anyway.

As he sank into the shuttle's command chair, he considered all the reasons why he was doing this. A spin doctor would talk of sacrifices for the people, calling him a hero, but in truth, he had only one agenda this time.

Chloe was his life and he needed her to live. It truly was as simple as that.

END


End file.
